Dead Men Tell No Tales
by piratelover06
Summary: Finally the longawaited sequel to Pirates in our waters! All fave characters are back including JackAna and WE. Prologue,1st,2nd 3rd Chp and now a bit of the 4th chp up now...read and enjoy more to come!
1. Chapter 1

**Dead Men Tell No Tales**

**Disclaimer–Disney owns it all...I'm not making any money off of this and I don't own any of it...however I really wish that Jack was up for grabs...**

**So grab ye some rum and get ready for a sequel that might chill ye to yer very bones! Enjoy!**

**Prologue–Dead Men tell no tales**

It was a pleasant evening in Tortuga; the ship rocked gently in the ocean breeze. Most of the crew was out having as much fun as one could possibly have and spending all of their recent prize money. However as was customary there had to be at least a few crew members left on board to guard the ship and what an unfortunate thing this was for those few.

He had been in this bloody town long enough, it was time for his revenge. Horrible thoughts raced through his mind as he made his way to the ship.

_Ah, what a beautiful starry night, _he thought. He jerked his head as he thought he heard the sound of footsteps. A chill ran through his bones as he shrugged it off as a combination of an overactive imagination and too much rum.

At last he climbed aboard the ship; his footsteps might have startled the young lookout, but he was prepared in case he decided to fight. He went into the captains cabin and was surprizsed at the apparent neatness of it. He started his search with the desk, knocking things to the floor, taking what money he could find. Eventually the cabin looked as it had been through a hurricane, however he found what he was looking for. He turned to go.

_Is the captain back already? It seems too early for him. But then who is in his cabin?_ Ben thought as he walked to the cracked door. Ben was a young handsome lad of only 18, and while he was a skilled pirate already, he had much to learn. He drew his cutless and opened the door.

The door opened behind him and he turned as quickly as he could drawing his gun.

"Who are you? Why are you in my captain's cabin?" Ben practically yelled.

"You ask a bit too many questions for a lad of your age", the man calmly said.

"You must leave at once!" Ben commanded.

But as the man stepped into the moonlight shining through the windows, Ben knew in an instance who the man was. They had met before on their last journey to Tourtuga after...

"Sir, I'm sorry. I won't tell no one I promise...please spare me...I beg of you" Ben pleded.

"Did your mother tell you it is not good to beg and of course you won't tell..." The man said as he walked to the door.

"Really? Your won't harm me?" Ben asked.

The man smiled an evil grin as he turned and a wounded hand raised a loaded gun. The man looked Ben straight in the eye and said, "Did your mother ever tell you this proverb? I know you won't tell, because dead men tell no tales." And he pulled the trigger.

**Chapter One**

Jack and Ana were heading back to the ship when they heard the shot ring out loud and clear in the night.

"Jack, that came from the _Pearl!_"

"Aye, luv, let's go."

They broke into a run and by the time they reach the ship the mysterious stranger was gone and the only person left was a dying boy of 18. Ana reached down and gently lifted his head in her lap.

"I...I..'m so..rry..." Ben tried to get out feeling awful that he had failed his captain.

"Shh..." Ana hushed him. "Jack, rum, quickly.." And she grabbed his flask out of his hand.

"Here Ben, drink this."

"H...e...E...d...wa...I'm...so..rry..." His breath was coming in short rasps while Ana tried to quiet him. He tried to form some more words when his eyes rolled upward. Jack gently shut them.

There was pure hatred in both their eyes as they looked at each other. Both could not speak.

The next day they had a funeral for poor young Ben. He was buried at sea that was his true home. Nice words were exchanged about how great a pirate he could have been, but Ana hardly spoke. Jack knew her well enough to know that she kept her feelings bottled inside her.

That evening found Ana staring over the railing, the thoughts in her head jumbled together. She moved as her captain found a spot beside her but didn't speak.

"Ana, luv..I'm sorry about what happened with Ben, I really am; but you know that nothing could have been prevented, had you been here they would have killed you too."

"Jack..it just isn't fair. Ben, I mean, he was so young. He didn't deserve what he got. No one does, to be shot in cold blood. He could have been such a great pirate; he already was one of the best of yer crew."

"Aye that he was. But he was also young and had much to learn. We will find his killer and we will avenge his death. No one comes on me Pearl and shots one of me own crew members and expects to get away with it. Now come on and have a few drinks with me. Rum helps ye forget everything."

He flashed Ana a gold toothed grin.

She agreed halfheartedly and followed her captain.


	2. An old friend is found

**Chapter 2–An old friend is found**

The wind blew strong on Chrissy's face as she leaned out the window in her room above the tavern. She sighed because she knew in a few minutes she would have to go downstairs and serve all different kinds of men. Well, different in most ways, in many men were alike. She would have to listen to their whistles and remarks, yet she could not say anything about it. She had to endure it and she would do just that. Until...she could get away from this awful place that she knew in her heart she didn't belong. It was just temporary, she kept telling herself, she deserve better. Yes, well, temporary turned into a month, that month into years, 'till eventually she had become accustomed to her way of life.

And then she started having those dreams. Not every night, maybe once or twice a week. _She stood there as her best friend took her by the shoulders and said, "we'll make it Chrissy. We will escape just don't try to follow me if we get separated."_

Oh why didn't she follow she didn't know. Maybe if she had they would both be living their dreams. Their dreams were the same, to one day own a ship and sail it wherever they wanted to go. That's why the wind felt so good on her face, she knew it was the sea calling her, but she could not answer it's call. Not yet, one day, but once again not today.

"Chrissy! Get your lazy arse in here! You got to get downstairs and start serving them sailors! Stop yer blasted daydreaming"

"Coming Mrs. Bloomington." Chrissy yelled back to her high-strung landlady and owner of the tavern.

Chrissy slowly walked down the stairs, Mrs. Bloomington always said she brought more money in when she was downstairs. Though she wasn't a whore, the men were allowed to look and touch somewhat. Mrs. Bloomington was waiting for the right man to come and offer a very large price for Chrissy, then she would become a whore. The other whores were down there too, trying to find any man who would pay them a decent price. Chrissy was the most beautiful, with dark brown hair flowing down her back, her beautiful blue eyes and her now tan skin, she seemed to be an exotic beauty.

She picked up her serving tray but her mind was not on her job that evening, her mind was on the sea.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, ye stupid whore!" A rough looking sailor shouted as Chrissy bumped into him.

"I'm terribly sorry sir," she replied as he walked away to get another drink at the bar.

_I guess I should get my thoughts out of the clouds and back to where I don't belong_, Chrissy thought as she pushed her way through the dank dirty tavern, doubting that she would ever see her dream come true.

Jack found that he was out of rum so he and Ana decided to go to one of the many taverns to get their much needed drinks. As Ana walked in, she was startled as a vision of her past was put before her eyes.

_No,_ she thought, _it can't be. I was told she died._

"Ana, luv, we can't just stand here. The rum isn't going to come to us." Jack gently reminded her.

"I'm sorry, Jack. It's just...I think I know her..." Ana told him and pointed in Chrissy's direction.

"Well, luv, if ye know her, don't hesitate to introduce us. I would like to get to know the strumpet better me-self."

"Jack! C'mon, let's get yer rum." Ana said with a slight edge to her voice.

Chrissy caught a glimpse of Ana as she walked in the doorway. _She looks so familiar. Where 'ave I seen her before._ Lost once again in her thoughts, a rough hand grabbed her arm and pulled her around.

"Now it's time we 'ad a little fun. What say you to that, me dearie?"

Chrissy looked into the face of the man she had bumped into earlier and felt fear grip her heart.

"I'm sorry," she stammered, "I'm busy at the moment sir. I can't help you."

"Now, ye don't want to tell yer old friend that. Them are words I don't like to hear much. What I 'ave got planned won't take too long and then ye can get right back to work." Chrissy smelled the stench of too much rum on his breath and saw the look of a drunk in his eyes.

"Please sir...let go of me!" She pleaded.

During this whole time, Jack was rambling about something, but Ana paid her Captain no mind. Her thoughts were on Ben and his killer; she heard jack say something about that but then her attention was focused on the serving girl and the drunk man. She saw something in her eyes that she hadn't seen for years. It wasn't just fear, it was something mixed with the fear...

**Flashback**

_"Please sir! Let me go!" The young beauty begged as the old man grabbed her arm. _

_"Let my friend go! You will not touch her! You shall not harm her!" The other young girl of 13 said. Though both were the same age, she was tougher than her friend. _

_"Alright then!" The man shouted as he dragged them both back to their rooms, "You'll be hearing from me later." _

_The door slammed and one of the girls began to cry. "Why did we have to get lost? No one shall ever find us here. Not with my father gone to the Americas and my mother dead. It's just you and me and our old Governess who is Lord knows where."_

_"Don't ye dare start crying Christine! We will find a way out, we will fight for our way out. Don't ye ever give up. Christine, I want ye to know that even though we aren't true blood sisters and I am of a darker shade and lower birth than you, you will never lack my friendship. I will always stand up for you..."_

"Wait here Jack." Ana said.

"Ana, luv, where are you going?"

"To keep a promise." She grabbed the hilt of her sword and walked over to the girl and the drunk. "I believe she told you to let her go."

"And who might ye be?" The man sneered, "You think you can make me let her go?"

Ana unsheathed her sword and held it to the man's face. "I will use this to cut you open if you don't release my friend. I am a pirate sir and I have had plenty of experience. Would you like me to practice on you to increase my skill?"

"Uh...no miss, that won't be necessary." The man replied and released his grip on Chrissy.

A very puzzled Jack rushed over to his first mate and said, "Would ye care to explain what that was about, Ana?"

"Later Jack. Christine, are ye alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you" Chrissy said to her unknown rescuer, but wait no one had called her Christine in so long, it couldn't be, it just couldn't be..."Ana-Maria? How in God's name? Oh, I thought you died long ago!"

"No, I'm very much alive..though I searched everywhere for you and had been told that you were killed."

"And I'm very thankful that she is very much alive", Jack interrupted. "Captain Jack Sparrow at your service m'lady." Jack then took Chrissy's hand in his and made a very dramatic bow.

"And you are Ana's captain?"

"Aye luv."

"Yes well, Jack and I were just heading back to the ship. I'll see you in the morning Christine. Come along Jack."

"But luv we weren't entirely and properly introduced."

"Ye don't need to be right now. I have a question I need to ask you."

"Alright...Ana are ye alright?"

"I'm not sure Jack...I'm really not sure, I need to think."


	3. A Proposition

**Chapter 3-A Proposition **

"Ana, no." Jack replied.

"But Jack, why not? She would make a good pirate. She could be Ben's replacement; at least let her come on and give her a chance."

"Ana, I can't have me a ship full of women. And to be honest..." Jack paused long enough to take a sip of rum and wondered just how he should put what he wanted to say to Ana without having a sore cheek.

"To be honest what? Tell me." Ana said.

Jack sat there and fiddled with his compass on his desk. He knew what he had to say, he just didn't want to say it to Ana. He then put the compass down and looked his first mate in the eye.

"To be honest, luv, I really don't think she would make a good pirate, savvy?" Jack quickly picked up the compass and studied it intently so as not to see Ana's reaction to his opinion.

"And why not? What makes her less capable in your eyes, _Captain_?"

Jack cringed, yes Ana's temper was rising, he had to say something.

"Ana, I know good pirates, you're a good pirate. But your friend, she doesn't exactly have the spunk. She couldn't even defend 'erself from that man in the tavern."

"But she could learn, I could teach her."

"Ana, no and as I said before I can't handle but one woman aboard a ship and that happens to be you."

Ana spun her heel to go but stopped as she realized that Jack, even though he was the Captain did not have absolute authority. The crew had to agree on matters.

"Jack, ye know the code, don't ye?"

"Yes, Ana, every pirate knows the code."

"Then ye know the crew gets to vote on who signs on with us. This matter must be taken before the whole crew."

"Fine Ana, you want your strumpet friend to come on board, bring it before the crew. But I'm warning ye, she isn't exactly the pirate type. She doesn't have the strength or the stubbornness. So, don't come crying to me when she gets her pretty little self killed, savvy? Now where's the rest of my rum?"

"Thank ye Jack and don't worry, she won't get herself killed I promise. I'll be back later tonight."

Jack simply sighed but his thoughts turned to Ana's last sentence, "I'll be back later..." Well, she couldn't have been that upset with me, now could she?

Later that night:

Ana lay cuddled in Jack's arms, half asleep when she heard Jack mumble something.

'What was that?" She sleepily asked.

"I asked how you and your friend met." Jack replied.

"Tis a long story Jack."

"I 'ave the time and the rum, luv. I really would like to know."

"You know, you never would tell me about your past, why should I tell you a little of mine?"

"Because, I asked ye first." Jack said with a gold-toothed grin.

"Alright then, it was back after me parents died. I met up with her on the street...

_Flashback_

_"'Hello my name is Christine, what might yours be?"_

_"Ana-Maria and how old are ye Christine?"_

_"Ten and yourself?"_

_"I'm ten as well..."_

_"Well, perhaps we should get together for tea sometime. I really must be going."_

_Christine happened to be one of the wealthiest young girls in the seafaring town of Bristol. Her father was a merchant, who had plenty of ships. Ana happened to be an orphan, a black one at that, yet she knew that day she had made a lifelong friend. After the introductions, she would meet up with Christine almost everyday and play. _

_"And what shall we play today, Ana?"_

_"I say that we shall pretend we're pirates!" Ana said and quickly pulled out a stick 'sword'._

_"Pirates?"_

_"Aye that we shall be and sail the seven seas, plundering and pillaging wherever the winds take us." _

_Christine's face was filled with horror. "Can't we play something a little less, boy-like? How about tea party or a 'ball' at a mansion?"_

_Ana's face was filled with disbelief, "And why ever would we want to play that? That sounds so...boring. 'Tis much more exciting to sail a ship and be a pirate."_

_"Oh no, father hates pirates, sometimes we will get word that one of his ships was plundered by pirates and he loses money."_

_"I'm truly sorry for your father, but pirates are pirates. They do those things to survive and live just as your father sends his ships out."_

_"Ana, not to change the subject or anything, I really do not want to talk about pirates. But where do you live?"_

_"Well, this lady who owns a tavern lets me stay there if I can't find anywhere else to stay."_

_"Oh, Ana, you must stay at my house, Father will let you I promise."_

_"I'm not sure Christine...I mean I'm not exactly like you."_

_From that day on Ana was given a room in the servants quarters, though she was never made a servant. She was Christine's constant companion, until that one fateful day three years later. _

_Ana found out that three years changes a person and Christine had changed. She always carried a parasol or something to shield her face from the sun, so she was extremely pale. But her governess would tell her it was the style to have such a beautiful white complexion. That was the beginning of the separation of he two girls. _

_The other was boys. Christine was noticed by them all and she loved the attention. That one fateful day she was talking to Ana about her favorite boy this certain week, Peter. When her father rushed in the room and told Christine the awful news. He was ruined, apparently the ships that were heading to the America's were attacked by pirates and the ones who made it were caught in a storm. He had to go to the America's and see what was left of his wealth. _

_Since Christine's mother had passed away when she was little, her Governess would be in charge. Christine, Ana and her Governess would follow a few weeks behind her father. It was a tearful goodbye for Christine and thus began the adventure that would separate the girls for years._

**Ok, there is deff. more to this story, I'm not finished...let me know if you want to find out about their adventure and how Christine changed her mind about pirates and wanting to sail the seven seas..the sooner you let me know, the sooner I'll write it. **


	4. Taken Captive!

**Author's Note: Sorry mates, it's taken a while to get this chappie up and running, but I finally had some free time...don't worry there's still more to this background story about Christine. Let me know what ye think in the meantime though...read and enjoy! Thanks to all my faithful reviewers! It really helps me want to write more! Y'all are awesome!**

**Chapter 4 **

_Christine watched her house fade away in the distance as the carriage went further away from it. She sighed, how could this be happening? And why? She stole a glance at Ana and wondered exactly what she was thinking. She knew her friend well and figured Ana would see this as an adventure while Christine just saw it as a problem and a big one at that With her father now ruined, there would be no more fancy parties, no more fancy dresses and most of no more handsome suitors. She sighed again and continued to watch the moving landscape. _

_Ana thought she saw Christine looking at her with a forlorn glance. Ana stole a look at Christine's governess sitting across from the girls. Ana knew she had never liked her and had always looked down upon her with disgust and all for the color of her skin. Ana realized that it wasn't fair, yet she had realized long ago that life never was. She could only hope that she could find some sort of freedom in the America's. Yes, while life wasn't fair, it was indeed an adventure, yet it was people like Christine who never fully realized that fact. _

_"I daresay Miss Christine, that this carriage has been going along for quite some time, don't you agree?"_

_"Yes Ma'am, I daresay it has. I do believe we should have arrived at the port long ago."_

_Ana scoffed at the way Christine and her Governess had to converse and it was only Christine, never was Ana allowed in her Governess's conversations, unless she allowed herself. _

_"Perhaps, they are taking a scenic route." Ana mused. _

_"Yes Ana, perhaps." Christine acknowledged her statement whereas her governess did not. _

_It was at this time that the carriage abruptly came to a halt, jolting the passengers out of their seats. _

_"I do believe that we have stopped." Said their Governess._

_"And I do believe that ye are stating the obvious, Ma'am." Ana said. _

_She received a simple look in return. _

_It was then that they found out the reason that they had stopped as the carriage doors were flung open and two masked men holding pistols aimed directly at them. _

_"Get out!" They said gruffly. _

_Christine and her Governess were shaking badly, Ana wasn't. She could feel her temper rising. No, she was not going down without a fight. _

_"NO!" Ana yelled and lunged at the two men. _

_"Ha-ha, what a feisty little lass we 'ave here. The boss will enjoy this one." He then raised his gun and Ana blacked out. _

_When she awoke, she found herself in a small bedroom with Christine by her side._

_"Oh, me head, it hurts." She murmured. _

_"Oh Ana we were so worried about you. I have no idea where we are, some sort of old house and we are locked in this room. How shall we ever get out?"_

_"Don't worry, Christine we will get out, we must. We have to be in the America's with your father of course by now we have probably missed the ship." _

_It was then that the door was opened by a man of about one and thirty._

_"You!" Ana yelled. "Why are we here? You have no right to hold us, release us at once!"_

_"Ah, the feisty one has awakened. And how are ye my dear? I shall explain everything in time or I do believe that my father will explain everything. Just sit tight. Have a good night!" And he left locking the door behind him. Ana ran at the door, beating her fists against it while yelling, "LET US OUT, you damn bastard! Why the hell are we here?" _

_"Ana-Maria!" Christine said with reproach in her voice. "Ladies do not use that language even if we are talking to someone we don't entirely like."_

_"Of course, ye won't talk like that, ye are the lady. Well, what the hell am I? Yer little servant playmate who was tricked into that? And what do ye mean, 'we don't entirely like', that bastard has kidnaped us and probably expects to use us for his pleasurable purposes. Ye haven't seen the world as I have. Ye haven't seen it and all it's cruelties. The world in yer eyes is all good and whole, it is fancy parties and dresses and fancy talk. Ye may hide behind your lace and yer fancy china, but one day ye will have to face the real world and I bet my life on it that you won't be prepared to stand for it."_

_"Honestly Ana, get some sleep. You're very stressed out. My father will hear of this injustice and come rescue us. I daresay that you have such a vivid imagination." Christine then laid down upon the bed and tried to go to sleep. _

_"Your father is on his way to the Americas, how will he hear of this? Honestly Christine, you're so mistaken. Alright then, ignore me, but while ye are sleeping I'll be thinking of ways to escape. G'night." _


End file.
